Cyber Sadists
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Stalkers
Summary: "Masochist seeking a Sadist! Looking for a manipulative superior that's good at what they do. Call XXX-XXX-XXXX!" A joint fanfiction by the Fuzzy Wuzzy Stalkers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Even though we don't own Durarara, we're massacring it one step at a time.**

**Cyber Sadists  
A Joint Fanfiction under the Fuzzy Wuzzy Stalkers  
Rating: M  
Prologue: The Ad  
Written By: Boss**

Who'd've thought that all this chaos started under one tiny little ad on the back page of the local section of the Tuesday newspaper? A little ad, barely an inch tall and a few inches wide, off-center but not on the edge of the page of the bottom half of the paper could cause such ruckus? Well, it was certainly something that should cause alarm. Not too many ads like this ad pop up from nowhere. And in a great, big city full of lonely, lonely, oh so lonely people seeking one another out, it's no wonder that it attracted so much attention. Although, some of this attention was more serious than others. Some laughed. Some shook their heads. One even called the number by accident. Some were referred to it. Some went insane.

You see, someone had gone out and bought a new phone _just_ for this ad. Does that help explain anything? After all, this someone doesn't need people recognizing the number right off the bat. That wouldn't be a good thing. Someone just got tired of waiting to find the right one.

What was this ad, might you ask? Well, it's simple:

"_Masochist seeking a Sadist! Looking for a manipulative superior that's good at what they do. Call XXX-XXX-XXXX!"_

And who was the one that paid for this ad?

Orihara Izaya.

* * *

**Boss tags Roulette.**


	2. Otaku Attack!

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own **_**Durarara**_**. **  
**Cyber Sadists**  
**A Joint Fanfiction under the Fuzzy Wuzzy Stalkers**  
**Rating: M**  
**Chapter 1: Otaku Attack!**  
**Written By: ****Roulette**

* * *

There were many media that Erika read on a normal basis. She read novels, mangas, magazines, internet sites, and street signs. But if there was one thing that she didn't bother with, it was newspapers. Newspapers were old fashioned and boring; not to mention, anything newspapers reported, one could find thousand other articles like it online. Thus, our beloved female otaku found it unnecessary to read the newspapers.

Today just happened to be an exception.

Mind, she didn't read it because she _wanted_ to. She was just... really bored. Normally, Tuesdays were reserved for Erika and Walker to hang out. However, Walker had been hired to create an ice sculpture for a party. Unluckily for her, it was also the day that Togusa drove the van in to the shop for an upgrade. So it wasn't like she could have asked him to drive her somewhere fun. And then Dota-chin, ever the noble gentleman, ran off as soon as he realized that she wanted a playmate. This left a very _bored_ Erika to wander the streets of Ikebukuro, looking for something to do.

Of course, she could have very easily gone to a manga shop to read, but mangas were meant to be read with a group (or in her case, with a partner). Reading manga alone was the same as eating alone. It was lonely and caused the food to taste dull. Besides, that would make her lonelier than she already was. She would look around and see the high school kids, who probably should be in school right now, gathered around and sharing manga together. She would see couples together, reading shojo mangas. She would see little kids, adults, and even grandparents, all gathered around in their own group to read. And she would be all alone.

"Why isn't there anything to do?" she wondered out loudly. Many by-passers suddenly increased their speed and avoided making eye contact with her.

She sighed dramatically. Seeing that no one here would entertain her, she made her way towards the park. Surely there would be _something_ to do at the park, right?

* * *

It was a lovely day, to say the least. The sun was out, but it wasn't overheating everything. There was a nice breeze, which was also a bonus. The city atmosphere seemed far away when she was here. The sound of cars and subway trains were replaced with the sound of birds. Things were calm here. Quiet.

She was still quite bored.

Erika was ready to just give up on humanity and go back to her place to sleep, when it happened. It really wasn't a memorable experience, actually. Anyone else would have dismissed it as a common day thing. But she was bored, and anything sounded better than just sitting on a park bench, even Shizuo's rampage.

Two women walked by Erika's bench, complaining about today's paper.

"Did you see the ad?"

"Yeah, I know. It's so disgusting!"

"I can't believe they actually allowed that pervert to publish something like... _that_ in the paper!"

The other woman scowled. "I know! Completely vulgar!"

"Don't they realize children look at these ads? Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!"

Then the two women took a turn and went out of earshot. But Erika had heard what she wanted to hear. And despite the fact that she loathed reading the paper, Erika decided that this one might be worth it. After all, what better way to pass the time, if not being perverted?

* * *

As mentioned earlier, Erika did not read the paper often. Thus, it was hard for her to find this 'ad' section that the women were talking about earlier. In fact, she actually had to flip through the whole newspaper, scrutinizing every single piece, until she was satisfied that it wasn't 'perverted' enough to be what the women were talking about.

Then her eyes came across this piece:

_"Masochist seeking a Sadist! Looking for a manipulative superior that's good at what they do. Call XXX-XXX-XXXX!"_

Erika blinked. Then she burst out laughing. This was pure gold, she decided. And it was perfect as well. She had been bored, and now she could vent out her frustration in a safe, controlled manner. She took out her phone. _Amuse me at least a little, Mas__o__-chi!_

She dialed the number and pressed the cell next to her ear. Then she imitated the phone's ring as the connection was being established.

Then someone on the other line picked up and spoke. "Hello?" The voice had a strange accent, Erika noted. Not an accent that she's heard before, but that didn't mean much. More so than the accent, Erika was distracted by one other detail: the voice was strangely low. The masochist was, without a doubt, a male.

She grinned. This was great! She had wondered if the masochist was a girl, which would mean that she would have to make sure that Maso-chi was okay with girl-on-girl interaction before she could actually have some fun. But if Maso-chi was a guy...

"Good afternoon, Maso-chi!" Erika sang into the phone. "That was a rather bold move, don't you think? Quite a lot of people are talking about your little stunt."

"Stunt?" Maso-chi had adopted an innocent tone of voice. It fit the image of a masochist in Erika's mind. "Do you mean the ad?"

"Yes. And to think you even left your phone number on it as well. What if you got nasty calls because of it?" The concern in her voice was too fake, she knew. But she was too excited to care.

"What if I tell you that that's exactly what I wanted?" was the smooth reply.

_I like this guy!_

"Then I'll have to punish you for being so naughty!"

There was a sudden silence on the other end of the phone. Erika listened carefully and heard the sound of a faint gulp. She imagined a frail looking man. Probably a foreigner, judging from the accent. Seeing the gutsy ad, he probably had a confident streak as well. Erika felt giddy at the thought of playing with him.

"Say... do you have a favorite manga?"

"M... manga?" The confusion in Maso-chi's voice was quite adorable. "I don't read much mangas, but if I have to choose... Death Note. Why do you ask?"

_I __wonder what kind of M Maso-chi prefers. It he a hard-core M? From the sound of his voice, I'd guess him to be more of soft. But he's pretty gutsy, too… let's see…_

"For fun of course! I mean, didn't you put the ad in the paper because you wanted someone to play with you?" Erika didn't give him a chance to retort. "So why don't we start with handcuffs?"

"Hand… cuffs?"

Perhaps that was too forward? Erika frowned. "You don't like that?"

"No… it's just… Aren't handcuffs a little _mild_?"

Mild? Handcuffs? Erika raised a brow. _So he _is a _hard-core M!_

"Well, if you prefer, I guess we could play with chains as well."

Maso-chi let out a soft sigh, as if he was disappointed. "Chains? How unimaginative."

Unimaginative…? Erika's left brow twitched. Did he just…?

"I was hoping that you, of all people would be more creative than that, Karisawa Erika-chan."

Erika froze. She hadn't given her name to Maso-chi, so how had the other known her full name? Her brain worked in overdrive to figure out the puzzle. First was his accent. A foreign accent…. How many foreigners were there in Ikebukuro? To her knowledge, there wasn't that many of them, and Erika had heard most of their accents before. She broke in cold sweat. This could only mean that the accent had been faked.

Second was the gutsy ad. There weren't many people in the world who would be able to get away with putting an ad like that in the newspaper. In fact, Erika knew of exactly one person who could (and would) do something like that.

This time, it was Erika's turn to gulp.

"Orihara Izaya…"

"Bingo! I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize it was me," Izaya said, clapping on the other line. Without seeing it, Erika knew Izaya was probably grinning from ear to ear at this moment in time.

"You…" she whispered softly, unable to form the next words.

"Hm? Something wrong, Erika-chan?"

"You're an M?"

* * *

"What? No way! You must've been mistaken, Karisawa-san! There's no way that Izaya-san could possibly be an M!" Walker protested once Erika was finished telling the tale.

"_Mistaken_? _Me?_" Erika emphasized. "You think I can't tell Iza-Iza from a random stranger?"

Walker decided against bringing up the fact that Erika was the one who didn't realize it was Izaya until later in the phone conversation. He sighed in resignation. "Alright, so what happened next?"

"Well…" Erika dragged on. "I couldn't quite believe that he was an M. So I asked him."

* * *

"You're an M?" Erika asked again, when Izaya didn't answer the first time.

"Is it that shocking?" was Izaya's reply.

Erika grinned wolfishly. "All this time you pretended to hate Shizu-chan's guts… it was actually because you wanted him to use his strength on you, wasn't it?"

Here, she changed her voice to match Izaya's tone. "'Oh, right _there_, Shizuo! Push it _harder_!'"

"No," Izaya said flatly. "Just… _no_."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I hate that guy's guts. He always screws up my plans and-"

"And he won't let you be bottom?"

"Yes." Izaya paused as he realized what he had agreed to. "Wait. No! I mean… that is-!"

Erika laughed. "I still can't believe that you're a masochist! You're always waving your knife around and all!"

"That's why I got a new phone for this," Izaya explained. "I just really want this to work out. It's lonely without a partner, you know?"

Yes, Erika knew well. After all, she had just been depressed for being alone and bored just this morning. "Well… I guess I could introduce you to a pretty cool sadist," Erika decided.

There was a breathless excitement in Izaya's voice when he spoke. "Really?"

At times like these, Erika wondered if Izaya was really just a small child, who grew up too fast. Then she realized that she was thinking about Orihara Izaya of all people, and dropped the thought quickly.

"Yup. I'll have him call you. Talk to you later!"

* * *

"… and that's about the gist of it."

Walker stared at Erika with wide eyes. "You… when you said a cool sadist…."

"Here's the phone number, start dialing."

Walker groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm. "I was afraid of this! I can't do this, Karisawa-san! I mean… this is _Izaya-san_ that we're talking about here!"

Erika gave him a blank look. "So?"

The male otaku sobbed inwardly. "I'm. Not. Gay."

"Oh that," Erika said with a shrug. Walker felt his eyebrows twitch. _Oh that? _That was it? Didn't his orientation matter?

"Just pretend it's a low-voiced girl or something."

_You're just too cruel, Karisawa-san!_ Walker sighed. "Fine. Just one phone call."

Taking the number in his hands, he took a deep breath. _Okay… here goes nothing!_

* * *

"Hello?" This time, there was no fake accent. Walker knew right away that it was Orihara Izaya.

He gulped.

"Hello, Izaya-san."

"I thought you'd call, Yumasaki-kun. After all, who else would Karisawa-chan think to be a 'pretty cool sadist'?"

"What's he saying? Put him on speaker!"

Walker did as asked. "Alright, can you hear us, Izaya-san?"

"Loud and clear! Are we going to have some phone sex? I didn't quite realize that you wanted threesome. How kinky."

The male otaku blushed a bright red as Erika chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint, Izaya-san," Erika said. "But it's hard to do some S&M when we're on the phone."

Izaya sighed. "I thought you'd say that. You guys are so unimaginative."

Erika twitched. _There. He said it again!_ "You know… You're a guy who's desperate enough to put an ad in the newspaper, looking for a sadist. You sure you want to bypass this opportunity?"

There was a slight pause. "I'm listening."

"Well… Ikebukuro is a biiiiiiig city," Erika stalled.

"And?"

"There are a lot of S&M clubs around."

"… Your point being?"

"If you wanted a quick fun, you can just as easily go to one of those and get your fix. Yet, you posted an ad in the paper. Why is that?"

"I thought you were going to tell me something interesting," Izaya said. Was it only Walker or did Izaya's voice sound as if he was… _pouting_?

"That's coming up… if you answer correctly."

"I told you before, didn't I? It's lonely without a partner."

Erika was silent for a bit. Walker could've sworn that she looked serious, if not a little sad. Then the moment passed and Erika was back to conversing Izaya on the phone, Walker completely forgotten.

"Alright, fine."

"Fine what? Yumasaki-kun is going to have his way with me?"

"Sorry to say, Izaya-san, Yumasaki and I are partners. I can't just lend him to you."

Walker felt something warm in his heart. Erika wasn't planning to sell him to Izaya-san!

"But I could possibly lend you someone else…"

Izaya laughed at that. "Interesting proposition. What do you want in return?"

"An update. Give me an update on the people who call you, especially if they're the one. I'm rather interested in how this would turn out."

"Alright. Who were you thinking of?"

Erika's grin could rival Izaya's, Walker thought. He slowly backed away from his phone and Erika. Good thing I'm not the unlucky sap stuck with Izaya-san. His thoughts were interrupted when Erika began speaking again.

"Well…" Erika drawled out. "You'll see."

* * *

**Roulette tags (LackeyS)**


	3. Kadota's decision

**Disclaimer: None of us own DRRR! Though if we did, it'd probably look like this.**

**Cyber Sadists  
A Joint Fanfiction under the Fuzzy Wuzzy Stalkers  
Rating: M  
Chapter 2: Kadota's decision  
Written by: LackeyS**

* * *

Kadota remembered how the damn thing started. It was the fault of those two. Something about what they said got him interested. He just didn't know what. All he knew at the moment was that he now had developed an insane obsession with learning more about the subject, because of what they had found and the consequences of someone going with the flow.

"They only mentioned it that one time. Why am I still brooding about this?" Kadota couldn't understand it. Something felt wrong about this.

And yet, he continued to think about it and had been staring at the damn paper for about three hours since he woke up. Should he do it? He wasn't sure. Something told him to just hurry up and do it. There'd be no harm in simply picking up his phone and dialing the number. His curiosity would be satisfied and nothing more would happen. The "conversation" would be over.

Would it?

What actually scared him was that, since he hung around Walker and Erika so much, he might've developed a fetish like theirs. He always played it cool and would continue to do so as long as he lived but something struck inside of him. As much as he tried to ignore it, it was there. It fed whenever he saw Walker and Erika having that kind of fun.

It scared him.

And it intrigued him at the same time.

That's why he wanted to see what would happen if he should ever make the damn phone call.

And yet, he still couldn't bring himself to pick up that same phone.

So he resorted to looking at the thing that spurred everything.

"_Masochist seeking a Sadist! Looking for a manipulative superior that's good at what they do. Call XXX-XXX-XXXX!"_

Why did those two have to show him that stupid ad? The same Tuesday afternoon they talked about it, he looked for the newspaper with it. He probably shouldn't have. But he couldn't stop thinking about it!

And he blamed the two otakus for it.

"Let's just get it over with." Kadota picked up the phone and began dialing. Now all he had to do was wait. He was going to go through with it.

"Hello?" The sudden answer nearly caused him to drop the phone. He didn't know the person on the other side of the line would answer so quickly.

"That ad… How serious were you when you placed it?" He asked, hoping to receive an answer to just that question. Maybe with that answer he could put this all behind him. Of course, he didn't expect the reply he received.

"Dotachin?" The one on the other side sounded slightly excited and Kadota quickly hung up the phone.

That wasn't possible.

Kadota wanted to ignore the reply but he couldn't. Only two people called him 'Dotachin' and one of them was female. The other was male. And the person who answered the phone was definitely male.

That wasn't possible, Kadota thought once more.

Though if he thought about it, he's known that guy since high school and has never really understood him. It could be possible. He's an eccentric, and even that word is too nice when concerning him.

'What now?' Kadota wondered, staring at his phone once more. 'Aw, screw it.'

He redialed the number and waited for that guy to answer once more.

"Dotachin! You did call again!" He answered once more with the same excitement as when Kadota had hung up. Now Kadota felt like hanging up again.

"Izaya?" He just wanted to make sure if he was right, but he hoped he was wrong. Of course, if he was wrong, there was now another person who called him that and he didn't know who it was. That itself would be too creepy.

"Yes?" Kadota could imagine the fake innocent look Izaya probably had while asking that. Yep, it was Izaya on the other side of the line.

"Why?" The question came out of his mouth without really thinking about it. It was one of those 'open mouth, insert foot' moments.

"Now that's just too cryptic. Why what? Why is it me who's answering the phone? Why did I place that ad? Why wasn't it some random stranger who answered? Or maybe it's why did you even call this number in the first place? I think for that last one, your curiosity got the better of you. Really now, what's your question, Dotachin?" Izaya asked with his usual tone of voice. He was probably teasing Kadota now but that felt too annoying to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Kadota ended up asking.

"Doesn't it say so in the ad? My, my Dotachin, I would've thought you understood at least that much." Kadota really felt like hanging up again. He probably should. Getting involved with Izaya would only lead to trouble. Especially if the broker was, possibly, serious about that particular subject.

But there was this ONE chance to break the broker. To get even. To torture.

'Crap, I'm drooling a little.' Kadota scolded himself but tried to think of how to reply to Izaya. If he was even thinking of agreeing to anything, he would first need to phrase his words correctly. One wrong move and the broker would never let him live it down.

"You still there?" Izaya was making no effort in calling his attention and Kadota could only think the broker would hang up at some point if he didn't answer.

"Again, I want to ask, just how serious are you?" Kadota asked him, trying not to sound too worried about what could come next.

"About the ad? As serious as a heart attack!" Izaya answered once more with excitement in his tone.

"I'm hanging up." Kadota said out loud this time.

"So soon? You're giving up this easily? I would've thought you'd give this a more serious thought, Dotachin." As he returned to teasing, Kadota couldn't take it any longer.

"I'll be there in an hour." With those words, Kadota hung up. Now he couldn't take it back. It was serious now. He just dug a hole that might be too big for him.

Shaking his head, Kadota took three deep breaths and left his place. The first thing he needed was something to use on Izaya. Thinking back, if he had tried to ask the otakus they would've suggested handcuffs. It'd suit Izaya. But going into something like an adult shop would probably freak him out so he had to think hard on this.

And then, he had an idea.

Something simple, that wouldn't make him look like a maniac when buying it. With a nod, he headed into a hardware store.

… … …

"My, my! You're on time! I was guessing you were going to run away but it looks like you proved me wrong!" Izaya greeted Kadota with a wide smile, "What's with the bags?" He asked curiously with a grin.

"You'll find out soon enough, just get inside." Kadota answered and pushed Izaya back into his apartment.

It was now or never. Kadota had taken the first step into a world he used to only watch from afar.

… … …

"Hah… Hah… Ngh! Ah!" Izaya panted hard as he used only his head for support. If only Kadota had tied his hands from the front, he could rest on them.

"I thought about it hard, you know. It's not like I can just stroll into a shop like that. I'm not you." Kadota spoke with a distant tone. Thought it wasn't like Izaya minded. All the broker could think about was the pleasure he was receiving from this.

"For someone so normally quiet, this is a whole different side of you I've never, ah! Hot!" The broker winced and gave a low scream of pain that could've been confused for a moan.

"Yeah, you shouldn't move so much. You'll break the light bulb. It's a good thing I bought a thin one. A normal one would've given me too much trouble to put in." Kadota mumbled while flicking the switch in his hand to the off position.

"So… All this from a hardware store?" Izaya made casual talk with Kadota as he turned to the side. "You're so gutless. Hah, ah!"

"You should thank those two. They've always been imaginative so they've rubbed some of that on me." Kadota explained with a casual tone as he flicked the switch on again. "Still, I never expected a hardware store to have this much. Now I understand why terrorists have it so easy sometimes."

"You shouldn't put the blame on those two. I think you're a natural." Izaya replied with a quivering voice. The heat inside him and the shock cursing through his chest was giving him a delirious feeling.

"Alright, I think it's time for this." Kadota spoke in mumbles and brought out a rubber band.

Izaya stared at it confused and nearly screamed when Kadota wrapped it around his hard member. It was painful. But Kadota only continued to ignore Izaya's gasps and moans.

"There was something else that would've suited you. But I didn't have time to look for it in a pet shop. And I don't think a shop owner would take kindly to someone buying a shock collar." Kadota explained as he upped the current higher.

"Ah! Hah, ah! Uhn!" Izaya suffered and tried rubbing his front on the bed but the rubber band only caused him more pain. He wanted a release; and soon. But Kadota was just letting him suffer.

However, Kadota got on the bed and unzipped his pants. Gazing down on Izaya, he spoke with a slightly cold voice. "If you want to be free you gotta get me in the mood you know."

Without thinking it twice, Izaya used his mouth very awkwardly to lift up Kadota. Unfortunately, without his hands free, there was only so much he could do. Yet, it seemed enough and Kadota even helped Izaya a bit by keeping him leveled.

"Let's take this out." Kadota murmured as he pulled the cable coming from Izaya's hole and brought out a wet light bulb, turned on by the current connected to it.

"Ah!" Izaya held in his voice and watched Kadota toss the light bulb to the side. "So soon? You don't have much stamina, do you?"

"It's not a matter of stamina. More like, I wonder how long before you start bleeding down there." Kadota explained as he turned Izaya around in order to go inside him.

"If you'd just get the rubber band off it won't bleed. Or are you this much of a sadist? I must say, it- Ah! Ahn! AH!" Izaya nearly bit his tongue once Kadota went it. While Kadota moved, Izaya forced himself to not let a single tear drop fall. No matter how much he was hurting, he refused at the very least that.

As Kadota only thought of himself, he failed to notice how Izaya did, in fact, start to bleed from the pressure on his member. But Kadota finished before he finally noticed. With a pale face, he started to carefully remove the rubber band, feeling every twitch, shiver and groan coming from Izaya's body.

The moment the rubber band was taken out, Izaya gave a loud gasp and released himself. Kadota, who had been quiet, now began to move away from the bed.

"You're done? With the pace you moved, I thought you would have more tricks up your sleeve." Izaya spoke with a raspy voice while smirking at Kadota.

"I'm going to deny ever being here." Kadota said and removed the rope tying Izaya's hands. "No matter what you say, I was never here. I don't ever want to think about this again." With those words Kadota left the apartment.

"Well, that was a bit boring Dotachin. You were such a natural after all." Izaya grinned and eyed the contraption Kadota built. Then, with a sly grin, began flipping the switch on and off, feeling the shocks a bit exciting.

… … …

Kadota couldn't believe it.

First of all, he agreed to see Izaya about that ad.

Second, he got 'instruments' for doing…what Izaya asked for in that ad.

Third, he did what Izaya asked for.

And last, he enjoyed it. So much that he even didn't notice he was hurting another human being. Alright, so it was Izaya. That still didn't excuse him for what he did. And Kadota was now scared of himself.

But what Kadota told Izaya was true. He was going to deny ever being in that apartment for that reason.

Just like Izaya never mentioned it was him who placed that ad, Kadota would never mention he answered it. If he did, then he would fall into a deeper darkness than the one he belonged to.

Thinking back on it, he did know that he shouldn't have made that call. But it bugged him too much. Part of him had been intrigued and the other had been scared. But he took the plunge.

'Damn it. It hurts.' Kadota thought to himself, placing his hand over his chest.

He now knew that he would never respond the same way to the otakus whenever he saw them have their fun. But no matter what, he would continue to play it cool as he usually did.

With deep breaths, he headed back to Ikebukuro. He was going to forget it ever happened. How he succumbed to a deep dark desire and enjoyed it. Never again did he want to fall that low again.

"Damn it. It really hurts." Kadota murmured to himself, not knowing the meaning behind his pain. The loneliness and sadness of never again becoming true to himself. Kadota would most likely never find out, that his choice has consequences he never thought about before. And would never do so again.

**

* * *

LackeyS tags Boss**


End file.
